5x14
est le quatorzième épisode de la saison 5. Il a été diffusé pour la première fois le 20 mars 2016 sur ABC. La captivité de Crochet prend une tournure sinistre lorsque Hadès menace de le condamner à la Rivière des Âmes Perdues après que le pirate a refusé de choisir lesquels de ses amis allaient devoir rester dans les Enfers. Au même moment, Gold se montre soudain plus coopératif envers Emma, Mary Margaret, David, Regina, Robin et Henry dans leur mission afin de pouvoir rentrer auprès de Belle. Cependant, il doit avant cela retrouver son ex-femme Milah dans les Enfers et lui demander son aide. Au Royaume enchanté, Rumplestiltskin et Milah font face à une inquiétante situation de vie ou de mort au sujet de leur fils Baelfire, poussant le père à conclure un marché qui va le hanter. Résumé Au Royaume enchanté Dans les Enfers Anecdotes * Le générique de l'épisode présente Killian Jones suspendu par des chaînes. * Sans pour autant apparaître dans l'épisode, Robbie A. Kay y est crédité. Il pose en effet sa voix dans la bande son, lisant le message laissé par son personnage à M. Gold. * Cet épisode marque la 100ème apparition de Jennifer Morrison (Emma Swan) dans la série. * La scène du bateau entre Milah et M. Gold est la préférée de Jane Espenson.[https://twitter.com/JaneEspenson/status/711714151651880964/ "Thanks. That's my favorite. Eddy had a very specific tone in mind for that scene, that was a joy to try to capture.", tweet] de Jane Espenson du 21 mars 2016. * La grossesse de Belle est réelle. L'actrice Emilie de Ravin a en effet annoncé être enceinte de son partenaire Eric Bilitch le 3 octobre 2015. Le ventre et les rondeurs étaient en réalité perceptibles depuis quelques épisodes. Elle accouche d'une fille nommée Vera Audrey le 12 mars 2016, soit près d'une semaine avant la diffusion américaine de l'épisode. * Les trois personnages piégés par Hadès n'ont probablement pas été choisis au hasard. En effet, chacun semble avoir un lien avec une des trois âmes ayant pu quitter les Enfers dans les épisodes précédents. ** Henry Sr est le père de Regina. ** Megara a été sauvée par Crochet, qu'Emma est venue chercher. ** Hercule est un ami d'enfance de Mary Margaret. * La diffusion originale américaine a réuni au total 3,54 millions de téléspectateurs, soit 1,1 % sur les 18-49 ans. ** En France, l'épisode en a réuni 574 000, soit 2,4 % de part de marché. Références à Disney * La Rivière des Âmes Perdues ressemble exactement à celle où l'âme de Megara est retenue prisonnière dans le film Disney Hercule sorti en 1997. ** M. Gold utilise un œil pour observer le monde des vivants à travers une boule de cristal, à la manière des Moires. * Cruella laisse entendre que sa fourrure est peut-être celle de la mère de Bambi, d'après le film du même nom de 1942. ** Il s'agit de la seconde mention de ce film dans la série, le première étant faite dans l'épisode additionnel . *** Son sac à main est identique à celui du film Les 101 Dalmatiens de 1961. Retrouvez toutes les anecdotes et références à Disney en cliquant ici ! Titres internationaux Galeries de photos Photos promotionnelles 5x14 Photo promo 1.png 5x14 Photo promo 2.png 5x14 Photo promo 3.png 5x14 Photo promo 4.png 5x14 Photo promo 5.png 5x14 Photo promo 6.png 5x14 Photo promo 7.png 5x14 Photo promo 8.png 5x14 Photo promo 9.png 5x14 Photo promo 10.png 5x14 Photo promo 11.png Photos de tournage 5x14 Photo tournage 1.png Vidéos left|thumb|350px thumb|right|350px thumb|left|350px thumb|right|350px Références "}} en:Devil's Due de:Des Teufels Lohn it:Episodio 5x14 nl:Devil's Due